SKULL-5
:For the original version, see M14 EBR. The Skull-5 is part of the Skull series built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online '' based on the M14 EBR. Overview Skull-5 is an anti-zombie sniper rifle that fires 24 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie. It has a usable scope, does very high damage to zombies, has short reload time and has high rate of fire for a sniper rifle. However, to balance gameplay, it is quite heavy and very expensive in-game. Overall, this weapon is recommended to combat zombies in close to middle range due to it's high rate of fire, high damage and high accuracy. Advantages *Very high damage to zombies/human/bosses *Very high accuracy even when not zoomed *Very high reserve ammunition in any mode *Very fast reload time *High rate of fire *Usable scope *Minimal speed reduction when zoomed *Penetrates up to 4 objects/human/zombies in a row Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition *Quite heavy *No crosshair *Short zoom rate when scoped 1x *Purchasable only by cash points for a limited time *Zooming will decrease Skull-5's rate of fire Events 'Japan' :''July 27, 2011 Permanent sale for this weapon is available from 27 April 2011 until 18 May 2011. For 3/10/30 days sale, it is available starting 27 July 2011. 'Singapore/Malaysia' :September 12, 2012 This weapon was released alongisde Culvert. Permanent sale only avaible from September 12, 2012 to September 26, 2012. Can be bought with or without 30 code decoder. Tips *Very effective at dealing with zombies/bosses and other big targets *Very accurate, aim for the head to kill and use the scope to control the recoil. *Camp in closed areas such as in ducts for maximum performance. *24 rounds of SKULL-5 can perform 1920 ~ 3840 damage to zombies on chest to legs, while 24 rounds of SKULL-5 on head can perform 6024 ~ 7104 damage to zombies. *Anti-zombie bullets can penetrate up to four zombies in a row. *In zombie mods, shoot Light zombies/ Regular zombies when they are in midair to knock them far away. *In zombie mods, combine with Deadly Shot for massive damage. *Up to now, Skull-5 is the only weapon in-game that can shoot with perfect accuracy even when jumping, if you have proper skills, use this tactics for suprise attack/retreating in normal matches. Tactics facing Skull-5 users Normal Matches *Avoid direct contact at any range in normal matches if you have proper skills, in normal mode, 2 shot to the body or 1 to the head will take you down instanly. *1-shot kill sniper rifles like AWP is recommended when facing Skull-5 users *Due to no crosshair, you can attack them at close range if you know how to dodge. Zombie mods : *You can't run when being shooted at, Skull-5 will stun you if the shooter hit you repeatedly and other humans will have a chance to melee you. *Skull-5 bullets will knock Light Types far away and Heavy Types a short distance if the bullet hit you mid-air. so jump when being shooted at to escape easily. *Cooperate with other zombies to take down Skull-5 users to have a higher chance to infect him/her. don't go alone unless you have proper skills. *Use zombies with small hitboxes like Light Type to avoid Skull-5 bullets. This choice needs a proper skill to dodge. *Run away when Skull-5 users turn on Deadly Shot, or you'll be killed instanly if your hp is below 4000. Comparison to 'M14 EBR' Positive *Higher damage to (+40) *Higher damage to zombies (+120) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (+1.0 seconds) *More accurate (+20%) *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$2600) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-9%) *Heavier (+4%) 'SIG SG550 Sniper' Positive *Higher damage (+19) *Higher damage to zombies (+99) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.8 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams Negative *More expensive (+$1800) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower clip size (-6) 'HK G3 SG/1' Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Higher damage to zombies (+90) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.5 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Less accurate (-9%) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) Gallery Skull5 chamber.jpg|Drawing File:Skull5_viewmodel.png|View model m14sniper.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Skull5_worldmodel.png|World model skull5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SGCSO_110912_skull5zombie600x300.jpg|Promotional poster zs_culvert_20120912_2055420.jpg|In-game screenshot Skull5-2.jpg|High quality view 20120222173538975.jpg|Official view model q4511pH6tSE TZj0kDGEHq8 Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The M14 EBR in real life can be chambered with 7.62 NATO rounds and fed with 20 rounds only instead of 5.56 AZ and 24 rounds. *It shares the same ammunition with the Skull-7 and has 240 rounds as reserve ammunition in all modes except Zombie Mode, which allows only 200 rounds of reserve ammunition and Scenario mode which allows 600 rounds of reserve ammunition. *This is a fictional weapon but the original M14 EBR can be combined with a scope. *The reload animation of this weapon is incorrect. The user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *When scopped, its zoom rate is less than AWP which means it is not very good in long range. *It's first zoom is just to increase it's accuracy due to having no crosshair. *The scope and the weapon is tied and not well-attached. *There is a skull on the scope. *This weapon is perfect for only those who have first experienced it in battle. *In Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon can be obtained from Code Box. External links *M14 EBR at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:American weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rex weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons